Fenrir
'Profile' The most known Fenrir to humans and monster is from the Blue Werewolf Wild Ride. Vyrt Aswu Oso, their ancient leader with godlike powers, gave the werewolves of her Wild Ride the power to produce a small amount of Spirit Energy. It's very weak, but enough for them to stay a truly strong race of monster girl. Because of that, they don't lust for human man like other MGs. Their ultimate goal is not to have a husband either. They won't accept any humans among them, as if they are not worthy of them. Only if a man by chance walk near their sanctum, and has an extremely exquisite Spirit Energy, they would bring him home, and milk his energy with dextrous handjobs. He would then become their slave for a time, having his semen squeezed out till the very last drop. However, it's unknown if it's the Fenrirs or Mindflayers who take the Spirit Energy. That's exact, for mysterious reasons, the Fenrir race have a connection with specials Mindflayers. Whenever a werewolf is done with a man, they will feed on those lewd memories for their pleasure, fully enjoying the man's desire for more than handjobs. This desire will greatly increase every time the Mindflayer comes. The man will end up moving his hips during handjobs as if he was having sex with a vagina. It is known that they would erase the man's memory of the sanctum, but leave all the sweet pleasure he had with the Fenrirs and them. As a result, a man will remember all the nights of relentless orgasms he had, considering it the best days of his life. That's why many men dream of being captured by the legendary werewolf. It is said that sometime, those days with the werewolves will become fond memories to him, he will then be very passionate about it. And in rare cases, they will start a journey looking to feel the same pleasure again. A few numbers work together and are known as Gem Hunters, looking for all Fenrir subspecies, even if it was the Blue Werewolf Wild Ride that captured them. But this is probably a hopeless journey. All sanctums are hidden by a powerful magic, and only Fenrirs with stealth abilities can go outside of the magic barrier. However after conflicts between the five leaders of the Blue Wild Ride, one of them decided to leave the Cobalt Sanctum, so that she could announce the ferocious return of the Fenrir race.* (*Please read the History section for more details, the last part may be enough as a summary) 'History' 'The pre-monster girl Era' The very proud race of legendary wolves, Fenrir, was considered as powerful as gods, yet they never showed such strength. Perhaps that's why few people worshipped them. And, for many years the Fenrirs stayed ignored, almost forgotten, some humans even dared to treat younger ones like pet dogs. However, this situation only changed when a particular Fenrir (one of the later known as Spirit Wolves, five of the most powerful wolves) with a huge pride and ego, started to perceived the human race behavior as a humiliation, an insult to their god-like powers. He managed to convince the others that humans were not worthy of them. It was a fairly easy task because many of the Fenrirs thought that the human’s conduct was unacceptable. Even so, one Spirit Wolf was against this idea, but alone he couldn't do anything, and ended up forced to agree with the others. As a result, they decided to stay away from humans and monsters; they did not try to change humanity's attitude towards them, as the Fenrirs simply thought these fool creatures didn't deserve such effort. Additionally, they did no harm to these weak beings, mainly due to their deep-rooted peaceful and self-controlled nature. At the end of a very long journey, they isolated themselves in high frost mountains, a place they thought no one would find them. This is the end of the short story only known by those who really want to hear more about Fenrir. 'The monter girl Era' ''The Spirit Wolves Accord This part of the story is entirely reported by a very special Fenrir named Sylvanas Allegosa. When the current Demon Lord began her plan to transform monsters into monster girls, Fenrirs were among the last to be affected. Only the weaker and younger ones, and those who were born during the early years of the plan, changed into human-loving monsters with a woman's body. But even they were not as lustful as common MGs. In other words, the transformation was only physical; their mental state was left relatively unaffected. However, since the very start of the metamorphosis, five powerful wolves cooperated to try to revert their fate. They were really outstanding Fenrirs and when together, Gods recognized them as the Unchained Faction: *'Salardome Reno', the Lone Silverbeast (male) *'Cho'Thilk Ante', a Noble Dark Wolf (male) *'Vyrt Aswu Oso', the Wise Frost-howler (female) *'Delyssia Igna', the Albino Mother (female) *'Goram Ador', the Desert's Loyal Guard (male) Leaders of their pack before the Fenrir migration, they come from various parts of the World. It's probably because of them that people believe all Fenrir wolves have god-like powers, unfortunately humans only know remains of the original story. Now that their race is slowly being filled with monster girls, if a wolf girl wants to effectively keep her huge amount of magic energy, she would have to find a human husband. The Faction was determined to avoid this outcome, decision made after many difficult meetings. Although what they really desired was to completely reverse the transformation, they couldn't do it; they were the only ones to freely choose between wolf and human. So they had to find a way for the other werewolves to stay strong without a man's semen. It didn't take too much time for them to achieve that, yet they still couldn't share their new powers with the others. As they weren't making any progress, they asked the current Demon Lord, in an unfriendly way, to help them. Actually, she already knew how to share their godlike power; however she would need six to seven hundred years to collect everything. The Unchained Faction gave her two hundred years, they couldn't wait more time. The Demon Lord didn't want a war with five godlike beings of the Fenrir race, so she painfully accepted. The struggle began. She used all the time she could. At the fixed date two hundred years later, she met with the Faction. What she brought to them were five magnificent Magic Gems with extremely high purity and quality. In addition, she gave them Arachne clothes of the finest threads, she also learned and mastered with all her might the crafting of these ores. However, even with all the hard work she did, it was still a gamble because of their powerful energy. She needed more time. But the wolves couldn't wait anymore. While they were going back home with the gems, Vyrt Aswu Oso invited her to come, so she could explain their new powers. When each of them started infusing magical energy into their own magic gems, the crystal's shape, color and brilliance changed. Salardome Reno had a shining '''Silver Gem', Cho'Thilk Ante's gem was a reflective Obsidian Gem, Vyrt Aswu Oso made an ice blue Azure Gem, Delyssia Igna created a beautiful Howlite Gem and Goram Ador's gemstone was a glowing Amber Gem. They could feel the power flowing through the jewels. But they had to slow down their rate or the gems will shatter. At the same time, they realized that they could not stay together, as their magic gem's power was starting to change the surroundings. They quickly gathered their followers, and then parted ways. The current Demon Lord stayed with the Wise Frost-howler, so that she could witness what would happen to the other werewolves. She couldn't believe when she heard it, yet it was happening right in front of her eyes. "How did they manage to do it? No, is it even possible? Is there no limit to their power?" she thought. While it worked in some Fenrirs at the beginning, the power of the magic gems were not enough. But the Faction recognized the Demon Lord's efforts, so they decided to give her all the time she needed. It was a relief for her to hear that, and now that she had deep knowledge of the Unchained's magic, it would take far less time. So she began her study. A few years later, she came asking for a meeting with the Unchained Faction. At the meeting, she said that it was essentially impossible to fulfil her promise, without some "sacrifices". After explaining how it worked and the conditions, even if some of them were not convinced, they accepted. Centuries have passed since the meeting, and in the meantime, sanctums were built around the world where each of the five leaders lived. They were underground or were carved out of mountains. Then finally, the current Demon Lord gathered all the materials required. The first Fenrir she worked with was Vyrt Aswu Oso. Both went deep into the sanctuary, stopping in front of a wall. The Wise Frost-howler magically opened a hidden door, leading to a mysterious room. Nobody knows what happened in that room, only that the Demon Lord was alone when she got out. And, that since then, the Fenrirs werewolves around the sanctuary received a drastically increased amount of power from Vyrt Aswu Oso. A handful of them knew what was happening, but didn't explain to the others. The same happened with the other sanctuaries, although a minority suspected the Demon Lord's motivations. Some believe that they were killed, others that they are simply sleeping, a few that are chained by the Demon Lord. But they all agreed it was their own decision, and that they trusted the new generation the future of the Fenrir race in this new Era. Whatever may be the truth, it is said that humans and monsters have seen ghost wolves in various parts the World. A great number of Fenrirs witnessed this phenomenon around their sanctuary, recognizing the Unchained Faction members, so the five leaders are nowadays known as Spirit Wolves. ''The Spirit Wolves Legacy Now that the Unchained Faction was gone, they needed to substitute their leaders. The very first wolves to receive energy from the magic gems at the beginning were chosen. They declared that the Fenrir race should never forget the Spirit Wolves sacrifice. In their honor, the leaders have changed their family names according to the sanctuary they belong to: *The four leaders of the Salardome Reno sanctum became '''Sereno' *The five leaders of Cho'Thilk Ante's werewolves changed to Cho'Kante *Three leaders of the Vyrt Aswu Oso's followers choose Virtuoso. Two other leaders choose the name Allegosa *Delyssia Igna's two leaders were now Digna *'''Amador '''was the name of Goram Ador's six leaders In addition, since they live far from each other, and have a different way of life thanks to their new powers, they decided that they all are an entirely different race. The Fenrir race subspecies are known as: *The '''Silver '''Werewolf Wild Ride *The '''Black '''Werewolf Wild Ride *The '''Blue '''Werewolf Wild Ride *The '''White '''Werewolf Wild Ride *The '''Bronze '''Werewolf Wild Ride Each Wild Ride belongs to a sanctuary: *The '''Chromium '''Sanctum *The '''Onyx '''Sanctum *The '''Cobalt '''Sanctum *The '''Diamond '''Sanctum *The '''Copal '''Sanctum If anyone read it till the end, and want to know more about the subspecies power and story background, please do tell me in the comments, I have it all in my mind but I don't know if it's worth typing all this, so I left it all open for imagination. Category:Mamono